1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a belt unit capable of forming an image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming unit may be equipped with a belt unit, which is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus.
Methods to form an image in the image forming apparatus with the belt unit may include, for example, a direct method and an intermediate-transferring method. In the direct method, the image may be formed directly on a sheet which is conveyed on an endless belt in the belt unit. In the intermediate-transferring method, the image may be formed on an endless belt in the belt unit and transferred onto a sheet being conveyed.